A need has been identified for an improved fork apparatus for handling large cylindrical bales or modules of cotton using a front-end loader or other loader machine. The cotton bales/modules are typically covered in a polymeric wrap. Known devices have not allowed for optimal handling of the wrapped bales/modules and have also been deemed deficient for unloading the cotton and for removing and handling the polymeric wrap.